Conventionally, a small speaker (dome type) is known in which a damper having a usual structure employed in a large speaker (cone type) to be used in a stereo unit or the like is employed to improve the resistance to input (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
A damper is placed between an outer peripheral portion (edge portion) of a diaphragm, and a frame which is disposed below the outer peripheral portion, the outer peripheral edge portion is bonded and fixed to the frame, and the inner peripheral edge portion is bonded and fixed to the outer face of a voice coil bobbin between a voice coil and a middle portion (center portion) of the diaphragm which is above the voice coil, whereby the voice coil is held at a correct position so as to perform accurate piston motion.